1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for connecting a flexible printed circuit board or a flat flexible cable (FPC), and more particularly to an electrical connector having an actuator for pressing and positioning the inserted FPC with the connector and in which an interengagement is arranged to ensure the actuator is securely retained to an insulative housing of the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,891 issued to Kayama on Nov. 14, 2006 discloses an electrical connector having an actuator for pressing an FPC downward. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 of the Kayama '891 patent, an electrical connector is provided and comprises a main body defining a cavity between an upper wall and a lower wall thereof for receiving an end of the FPC, a plurality of terminals disposed in the main body and an actuator pivotally mounting on the main body for pressing against the FPC. A pair of posts protrude into the cavity from the lower wall of the main body for respectively mating with two holes of the FPC inserted into the cavity of the main body. So the FPC does not slide out from the electrical connector accidentally. However, the actuator may be pulled up accidentally, for example, resulted from an unexpected vibration of environment, hence, a new design which can solve the problem is required.